lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (iNinjago)
Year 3 '''is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. The first wave released December 2017 and the last wave was released in Fall 2018. Franchises * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Cuphead * NinjaNO! * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Overwatch * Stranger Things * A Series of Unfortunate Events * Labyrinth * iNinjago: The Movie * The GameTime Movie * 4Corners * The Searingverse * Malevolence * The Shadypuff Girls * The Adventures of Vesp * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Dapigin: The Series * Subjective * PixelFox: The Series * Star Wars * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Marvel * Spaceballs * Jurassic Park * Ready Player One * Mega Man * James Bond * Coco * The Incredibles * Monsters Inc. * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie * Ben 10 * Tron: Legacy * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * The Big Bang Theory * Indiana Jones * Jumanji * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Beatles: Yellow Submarine * MonsterVerse * Rampage * The Matrix * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Sherlock * Mock's Mini Movie * Unikitty! * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * Midway Arcade * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Features & Gameplay * New Race Tracks for Year 3 Expansion Packs and Polybags. * New Year 3 HUB known as The Arch which can be accessed by an Aerial Faith Plate located on The Shard, or in a portal in the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions of the game. All the Year 3 Adventure Worlds, the Race Track module, the Trophy Room, and the Customiztaion Chamber are located there. * New Customization Chamber located on The Arch for Characters and Objects. The functionality is similar to the one from ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 ''with some addition and tweaks to fit the game and can only be accessed through Custom Characters which are obtained in Custom Packs. Parts can be unlocked through characters in other Expansion Packs. * New Collection Vortex section in the Vorton Computer which allows you to view your entire collection of Expansion Packs. * New upgrading points and paths for all Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 characters. (Similar to ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame ''but gain Vortech Tokens by leveling up character by defeating enemies instead of completing levels.) * New Dimensions Scanner which can import small builds into the game. * New Year 2 Foundation Elements, Minikit, Minikit Events, Citizens in Peril, and Story Mode. * New Classic Packs, with a Character and a vehicle or a gadget from a franchise in Year 1 or Year 2. * New gold LEGO structures which can be unlocked in Adventure Worlds upon collecting all of the Gold Bricks in the corresponding Adventure World. * More TBA Expansion Packs LEGO Dimensions * Dimensions Scanner * Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch/Zatanna Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Zatanna + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) (Switch Exclusive! Exclusive Zatanna Figure!) * Starter Pack (Certain Countries/Black Lightning Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Martian Manhunter + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (GameStop/EB Games/Shazam Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Shazam + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Walmart/The Atom Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + The Atom + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Target/Emmet Exclusive/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Promotion) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Emmet + Batmobile + Emmet’s Evacuator + LEGO Gateway) (Only At Target! Free! Emmet Fun Pack Included!) * Starter Pack (Toys R Us/Tina Goldstein Exclusive/Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Sequel Promotion) (Batman + Ganadalf + Wyldstyle + Tina Goldstein + Batmobile + Swooping Evil + LEGO Gateway) (Only At Toys R Us! Free! Tina Goldstein Fun Pack Included!) * Starter Pack (TBA/Claire Dearing Exclusive/Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Promotion) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Claire Dearing + Batmobile + InGen Van + LEGO Gateway) (Only At TBA! Free! Claire Dearing Classic Pack Included!) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Arrow Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg’s Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot + Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Slingshot + Crate Car) * Team Pack (Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane, Bomb + Piggy Bike) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) Cuphead * Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Lloyd + Ultra Sonic Raider + Bizzaro Dragon) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Ceeper + TNT Block) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Enderdragon) Minecraft: Story Mode * Team Pack (Jesse + Reuben, The Admin + Giant Admin Titan) * Fun Pack (Ivor + Wither Storm) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Car) Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) * Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Fun Pack (Slade + Balloon Man) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Bomber) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) A Series of Unfortunate Events Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, LeTesla + LeTesla Letherhell, Neo + TBA, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * Team Pack (Mari + TBA, Xiszter + TBA) * Fun Pack (Peace + TBA) * Fun Pack (Trigger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Endermonkey + Monkey Mech) * Fun Pack (Destiny + TBA) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + TBA) * Fun Pack (Lord Shadowbringer + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (RealGameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Inkraid) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) The Searingverse * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Dad Bot + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build) * Story Pack (I Hate Everything + TBA, YouTube Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Doctor Trail + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) * Fun Pack (Jake Paul + TBA) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + Searing's Jet + Narwhal) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Andy + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls * Team Pack (Dank + Robbie Rotten's Cannon, Impact + Troll Physics Elevator) * Fun Pack (Fidget + Helicopter Fidget Spinner) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho * Team Pack (KiddieCraft + TBA, AD744 + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Dapigin: The Series * Team Pack (Dapigin + Dapigin's Motorbike, BriinE + Punching Bag) * Fun Pack (Shy Guy + Controller Cart) * Fun Pack (TheRun + Battery-Mech) * Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + TBA) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + X-Drifter) PixelFox: The Series * Fun Pack (Pixel + Mind Cycle) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Obi Wan Kenobi + Jedi Starfighter) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Ahch-To Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rose + Resistance Transport Car) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter) Solo: A Star Wars Story * Story Pack (Chewbacca, Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, TBA Gateway Build) Marvel * Story Pack (Bruce Banner, Thor + Commodore, Sakkar Arena Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter, Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Captain America, Star-Lord + The Milano, Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Titan Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Wasp, Ant-Man + Ant-Thony, TBA Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA, Quicksilver + TBA) * Team Pack (Rocket Racoon + Warbird, Groot + Mining Pod) * Fun Pack (Vision + Visionary Laser Cannon) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (War Machine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Falcon + Redwing) * Fun Pack (White Wolf + Winter Soldier's Motorbike) * Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Yondu Udonta + Eclector) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Ghost Rider + Flame Cycle) * Fun Pack (Black Bolt + Lockjaw) * Fun Pack (Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Fun Pack (Vulture + Shocker's Van) * Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) * Fun Pack (Thanos + Sanctuary II) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Jurassic Park Ready Player One * Story Pack (Parzival + The Iron Giant, OASIS Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Aech + Monster Truck, Atr3mis + Akira Bike) * Fun Pack (Sorrento + Mecha-Godzilla) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond (Sean Connery) + Super Spy Car + Bond Motorcycle) Coco * Story Pack (Hector, Miguel + Dante, Land of the Dead Gateway Build) The Incredibles * Level Pack (Mr. Incredible + Incredibile + Incrediplane) * Team Pack (Syndrome + Omnidroid, Screenslaver + Screenslaver’s Helicopter) Monsters Inc. * Level Pack (Sully + Mike’s Car + Scream Can) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Jethro, Enid + Hero Tonic) * Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad’s Van) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) My Little Pony: The Movie * Story Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Firework Cart, Show Stage Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Tron: Legacy * Fun Pack (Sam Flynn + Lightcycle) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Cruiser Car) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) Jumanji * Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Spencer Gilpin + Jumanji Video Game, Jumanji Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Alex Vreeke + Jungle Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Russel Van Pelt + Scorpion) The Beatles: Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy the Knowhere Man + The Dreadful Flying Glove) MonsterVerse * Team Pack (Godzilla + Oxygen, King Kong + Fighter Plane) Rampage * Story Pack (Davis Okoye + OGA Helicoptor, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Claire Wyden + OGA Plane) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + TBA) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Rocket) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Monocycle + MIB Chaser) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Investigation Board) Mock's Mini Movie * Fun Pack (MockingbirdInc + Mini Potato Robot) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Doctor Fox + Mega Kitty Robot) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Richard) * Fun Pack (Master Frown + TBA) Voltron: Legendary Defender Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile) Adventure Time * Classic Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Classic Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Polybag (Flame Princess) * Polyag (Lemongrab) * Polybag (The Litch) Beetlejuice * Classic Pack (Lydia + Mailtands Car) DC Comics * Classic Pack (The Flash + Cosmic Tredmill) * Classic Pack (Green Lantern + Lantern Jet) * Classic Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Classic Pack (Lex Luthor + Lex's Mech) * Classic Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Classic Pack (General Zod + Black Zero Dropship) * Classic Pack (Riddler + Riddler Racer) * Polybag (Black Lightning) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) Doctor Who * Classic Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Ghostbusters * Classic Pack (Louis + Ecto-1a) * Polybag (Gozer) Ghostbusters (2016) * Classic Pack (Rowan North + Mahyem) Harry Potter * Classic Pack (Ron Weasly + Nagini) * Classic Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Jurassic World * Classic Pack (Claire Dearing + InGen Van) Legends of Chima * Classic Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Classic Pack (Rex Fury + T-Rex Skeleton) Midway Arcade * Classic Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) * Classic Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) Ninjago * Classic Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Classic Pack (Ronin + R.E.X.) * Classic Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Classic Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Classic Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Classic Pack (Mr. E + Oni Bike) Portal 2 * Classic Pack (Wheathly + Frankenturret) Scooby-Doo! * Classic Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) * Classic Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) * Classic Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Classic Pack (Knuckles + Land Breaker) * Classic Pack (Shadow + Dark Rider) * Classic Pack (Amy + Pink Cabriolet) The LEGO Batman Movie * Classic Pack (Alfred + Batboat) The LEGO Movie * Classic Pack (Vitruvius + Master Builder Submarine) * Classic Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The Lord of the Rings * Classic Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Powerpuff Girls * Classic Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) * Polybag (HIM) The Simpsons * Classic Pack (Marge + Marge's Car) * Classic Pack (Lisa + Electric Car) The Wizard of Oz * Classic Pack (Dorothy + Munchkin Wagon) '''MORE INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Characters LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead NinjaNO! Minecraft Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie The GameTime Movie 4Corners The Searingverse Malevolence The Shadypuff Girls The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter! Dapigin: The Series Subjective PixelFox: The Series Star Wars Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs Jurassic Park Mega Man James Bond OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie Ben 10 Tron: Legacy Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Big Bang Theory Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle The Matrix Looney Tunes Men in Black Sherlock Mock's Mini Movie Unikitty! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Adventure Time Beetlejuice DC Comics Doctor Who Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (2016) Harry Potter Jurassic World Legends of Chima LEGO City: Undercover Ninjago Portal 2 Scooby-Doo! Sonic the Hedgehog The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Movie The Powerpuff Girls The Simpsons The Wizard of Oz The Searing Movie My Little Pony: The Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Angry Birds Movie Marvel Gravity Falls Steven Universe OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty Dapigin: The Series Cuphead Vehicles Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels * TBA Ghostbusters (2016) Level * TBA Mission: Impossible Level * TBA Harry Potter * TBA A-Team Level * TBA Adventure Time Level * TBA Fantastic Beasts Level * TBA Gremlins Level * TBA Sonic the Hedgehog Level * TBA E.T. Level * TBA LEGO Batman Movie Level * TBA Knight Rider level * TBA LEGO City: Undercover Level * TBA Goonies Level * TBA Teen Titans Go! Level * TBA Powerpuff Girls Level * TBA Beetlejuice Level Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Minecraft Overwatch 4Corners * Race for the Dress Malevolence Choose Your Fighter! * The Musings of a Wandering Blacksmith Star Wars * A New Hope Mega Man James Bond The Big Bang Theory Jumanji The Matrix Men in Black Sherlock The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Garmadon Attacks * Ninja Destroyed * Through the Jungle * Volcano Escape * Temple of Fragile Foundations * A Journey's End iNinjago: The Movie The GameTime Movie * Another Day Through Dimensions * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * Fight of the Net * The Phantom Kingdom * One Site to Rule Them All The Adventures of Vesp The Searing Movie The Discord Movie The YouTube Movie Doctor Trail Shogun AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech My Little Pony: The Movie *The Festival of Friendship *The Storm King's Invasion *Search for the Hippogriffs *Secrets of the Sea Ponies *Canterlot Castle *The Final Showdown Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Resistence Evacuation * Ahch-To Training * Codebreaking Cantonica * End of the Supreme Leader * Final Battle on Crait * Rebirth of the Rebellion Solo: A Star Wars Story Thor: Ragnarok * Enter Hela * Thor Vs. Hulk * Breakout! * Leaving Sakkar * The Beginning of the End * Taking On the Army Black Panther * Battle in the Falls * Casino Chase * Interrogation * Battle for the Throne * The Last Tribe * Wakanda Forever Avengers: Infinity War * Attack on New York * Mind Stone Mishap * Trouble with the Time Stone * Knowhere Invasion * Battle on Titan * Avengers Disassembled Ant-Man and the Wasp Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Welcome to the Jungle * Bizarre at the Bazaar * Search for the Jewel * Flying High * The Forces of Nature * The Rein of Pelt Episodes * Vortech’s Past '(LEGO Dimensions) - TBA * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * '''TBA '(Cuphead) - Cuphead and Mugman find a portal to the LEGO Multiverse and get into more trouble. * NinjaNO! * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Overwatch * iNinjago: The Movie * '''GameTime to Save the Multiverse (The GameTime Movie) - GameTime and friends get a mysterious LEGO set from a stranger which causes chaos around the internet realm. The gang gets sucked into a LEGO version of their world where they must save the LEGO multiverse from a great unworldly evil. * 4Dimensions '(4Corners) - Mark get a new LEGO set, but Luke's new invention causes the 4Corners to travel to other Dimensions. * '''Searing Dimensions '(The Searingverse) - Searing finds out his world was partially turned into LEGO, to solve this Searing his friends travel through dimensions in order to stop Vortech, with the help of an old friend. * Malevolence * The Shadypuff Girls * 'The Building Bricks of Time '(The Adventures of Vesp) - Vesp falls into the time stream, leading him into the LEGO Multiverse. * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * '''A Bricktacular Anomaly (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Show/Choose Your Fighter) - AnthonyM introduces the M-Crew to LEGO bricks. When the crew runs out of parts, they try to find more, only for an odd anomaly to tun their world into LEGO. Now they must find out why and find the secrets of Vortech's rise to power. * Dapigin Dimensions (Dapigin: The Series) - Dapigin is building a LEGO set, but he drops a piece and can't find it, so he, BriinE, Shy Guy, and some others go to many different LEGO Dimensions to try to find the one piece he is missing. Along the way, they have to fight different villains. * 'Subjective Dimensions '(Subjective) - Flare loses a LEGO Brick, so her and Vez go to the TechTech building to try to find a machine to find the brick. Sadly, all they found was a machine that teleports them to other dimensions. * PixelFox: The Series * Mega Man * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie * Ben 10 * Looney Tunes * Mock's Mini Movie * Unikitty! Gateways The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build iNinjago: The Movie * Fandom Community Central Gateway Build The GameTime Movie * Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build The Searingverse * Discord Gateway Build * YouTube Gateway Build The Adventures of Vesp * The Clock Tower Gateway Build Shogun * Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Ahch-To Gateway Build (Star Wars: The Last Jedi Story Pack) Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel * Sakkar Arena Gateway Build (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) * Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build (Black Panther Story Pack) * Titan Gateway Build (Avenger: Infinity War Story Pack) My Little Pony: The Movie * Show Stage Gateway Build Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Jumanji Gateway Build Keystones The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Mixture (Summon structures from different universes and mash them to create new structures) iNinjago: The Movie * Reality (Rearrange matter, create new things, or even make portals to other universes) The GameTime Movie * Point (Use the power of time to change a certain area by age to uncover new areas) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Burst The Searingverse Shogun AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Block (Use the building blocks of the Guardian's Sanctum to attack, defend, or reach new areas) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Force Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel * Smash (Crush structures and use it's remains to create new objects) (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) * Wild (Black Panther Story Pack) * Infinity (Use the power of the Infinity Stones to do impossible things) (Avengers: Infinity War Story Pack) * Quantum (Ant-Man and the Wasp Story Pack) My Little Pony: The Movie * Reveal Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Trivia * All characters from Steven Universe, Cuphead, Minecraft: Story Mode, Gravity Falls, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, Stranger Things, Labyrinth, iNinjago: The Movie, Spaceballs, Mega Man, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Rick and Morty, Ben 10, Jumanji, Jumanji: Welocme to the Jungle, Looney Tunes, Men in Black, and Sherlock, as well as images for Thanos, Black Lightning, and Bliss are drawn by iNinjago. * This year is succeeded by iNinjago's second major project on the wiki, Year 3.5. Miscellaneous * Franchises (iNinjago) * Waves (iNinjago) * Sets (iNinjago) * Playable Characters (iNinjago) * Vehicles and Gadgets (iNinjago) * Levels (iNinjago) * Adventure Worlds (iNinjago) * Story Mode (iNinjago) * Custom Abilities (iNinjago) * Secret Areas (iNinjago) * Foundation Elements (iNinjago) * Keystones (Ninjago) * Home Menu Animations (iNinjago) * Dance Animations (iNinjago) * Health Bar (iNinjago) * Toy Tag (iNinjago) * Citizen in Peril (iNinjago) * Skins (iNinjago) * Showcase Themes (iNinjago) * Minikit (iNinjago) * Minikit Event (iNinjago) * LEGO Gateway Menu (iNinjago) * Achievements (iNinjago) * Companies (iNinjago) * Voice Actors (iNinjago) * Archive Audio (iNinjago) * Quests (iNinjago) * Renovations (iNinjago) * Music (iNinjago) User Credits * The GameTime Movie was created by RealGameTime. * The Searingverse was created by Searingjet. * iNinjago: The Movie was created by iNinjago. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho were created by Red Shogun. * NinjaNO! was created by iNinjago and Red Shogun. * 4Corners was created by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * The Sketchian Multiverse franchises (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter!) were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. * PixelFox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. * The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. Category:Years Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Minecraft Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Rick and Morty Category:The GameTime Movie Category:My Little Pony Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Spaceballs Category:Nexo Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Shogun Category:Cuphead Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Customs by iNinjago